


When she appears out of nowhere

by Dionysus_lover



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Aggression, Cousins, Desk Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Licking, No Incest, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: Since Ben has found work and has reconciled with his family, everything has been quiet. Things change when the cousin never seen before arrives in the city, she begins to study in the same school where Ben teaches and she needs help with her homework. Also Rey is pretty damn cute.~~~Extract:"You must be absolutely sure of it. You still have time to get out of here and forget everything that happened. But if you decide to stay now... I will take all of you" Ben said. His deep voice was completely influenced by lust. His eyes shone with mad desire. Rey felt that she could melt in that same chair.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	When she appears out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this oneshot for another fandom, then I changed my mind. If you find inconsistencies please let me know in the comments. Thank you.

Ben's life had been quiet for years. Since returning to his small provincial town and finding work as a substitute for English literature in the provincial high school, his life had finally become serene. At least until Rey arrived... 

She was the famous unknown adopted cousin that Uncle Luke had taken with him. Ben didn't even know why she had joined the family. Luke had always been a strange guy, they never understood each other and after the last big fight between him and his mom they had definitely parted. 

During the time Ben had spent away from home, many things had happened, including Luke moving to town with Rey... And the girl had grown up. She was no longer a child, with a spray of dark freckles on her nose, gaped incisors and dungarees with pink flowers. 

Ben had met her on the front porch one morning during the Christmas holidays.

"Hey! Um if you're from the Church, I assure you we've already made our offer, though..." Ben had started talking, but when she turned around... She was so cute! Fuck, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and there had been years in which he had seen many. None of them were like her. Fresh and bright like a winter flower. "If you want a, uh... A cup of tea" he tried to invite her in and she laughed. 

"You are Ben, aren't you? I am Rey, I am your cousin. Well, not really a cousin, however I have lived with Luke for seven years..."

"Oh. OH! Rey, of course, my mom told me about you, she must have sent me a postcard a few years ago with a picture of you or something... I didn't think you were..." so fucking beautiful, he thought, but did not end the sentence. 

He let her in and they kept chatting for a while, until the rest of the family arrived. Ben found that Rey Skye Walker was 17, she was due to finish the second semester of high school there in the city and she needed help with the study, to recover the topics of the first part of the year. Ben didn't think twice, he would take care of repeating her after school, in his office.  
~~~  
Rey was a careful student, she took great care of her things, she knew how to be very precise. She was not particularly interested in humanities, but was never discouraged and this ensured her good marks. 

Ben was understanding, gentle, patient. Of course, each passing day he was more and more fond of her, but he would never have approached her in an inappropriate way. Ben was polite.

She spent a lot of time with him in the office. Despite having many friends at school (Rey was obviously a ray of sunshine, everyone loved her), she always waited for Ben to come home. He gave her a ride in the car: every morning he went to pick her up at home, in the afternoon after class he helped her to study and often accompanied her home for dinner. They spent a lot of time together and in a short time each of them knew everything about the other.

One of those afternoons Rey said he had a commitment.  
"I promised Rose that we would go shopping together."

"You hate shopping."

"Who told you this, Ben?"

"Well, you always wear the same three dresses with the same pairs of socks and... I don't think I have seen shoes except the Mary Jane ones."

"You are an excellent observer Ben" she commented smiling, pretending not to notice the slight blush on his cheeks "however it seems a good opportunity to buy something new!" 

Rey left the office.

"Hey, Skye, where are you going?" a voice interrupted her as soon as she left Ben's office.  
"Did Professor Solo drop you?"

Rey snorted. "Only Poe fucking Dameron calls me by middle name" she said and turned away.  
Dameron was there, too close to her, and looked at her with that air of pride that made her mad.

"Come on Walker, I just hope that sooner or later you stop spending your afternoons with that wreck of a professor and you go out with me."

"With you? Dameron, not even dead."

"Ah, is that so? Seems that I have to convince you in another way!"

Poe pounced on her and crushed her against the wall, while with one knee he tried to force her to open her legs. But Rey had slammed her back against the wall and the impact had been so violent that she had screamed. Ben had heard. He had rushed out of the office and ran into the corridor.

"Son of a bitch! Let her go!" he yelled and Poe backed away. 

"Fuck you, professor!" he replied. Ben hadn't seen the punch in time, Poe hit him hard on the nose, making him bleed. Ben did not fall as Dameron predicted. Without taking care of his bleeding nose he grabbed Poe and lifted him, slamming his back against the wall. 

"If you even try to get close to her, I will kill you. I don't give a shit about the consequences, you are a dead man walking."

Poe must have been really scared by then. Ben had dropped him on the floor, had taken Rey by the hand and taken her away. If before they were good friends, from that day on they were absolutely inseparable.  
~~~  
From that moment Rey had started to think of Ben differently. She didn't know what had changed, he was always Ben, but that afternoon... 

The way he had come to her rescue, like a damned prince. Finally she had looked at him as a woman looks at a man and he was... Breathtaking. That man was everything any woman could ever wish for. 

Rey wondered if there was still the same wild passion behind that kindness, the same brute force with which he had defended her from Dameron. God, she wanted to experience it on herself. She wanted him. Rey had found herself fantasizing about him. Rey blushed when he smiled at her, she daydreamed imagining what it would be like to kiss him, suck him, fuck him, he had become the protagonist of all her fantasies.

Ben was not blind. Rey was blooming like a beautiful flower: she was stunning. He had noticed that from the first time he had met her, even if he probably shouldn't have done it. But she was still innocent to him, she didn't provoke him, despite him noticing her blush on her face every time he looked up at her.

Sometimes, when she studied with him, it seemed to him that she rubbed her thighs against each other in an attempt to relieve the hot heat that made her young pussy wet. Ben had hated himself for that thought, but he couldn't help.  
~~~  
It was June, when it happened. At the end of one of his lessons he closed himself in his office toilet. He did that sometimes, even if he felt so fucking bad about it. His cock was so hard, hard as a fucking piece of marble, that it hurt. He had an extreme, desperate need to let go. It was so wrong, she was just a girl. Oh, but what a girl! 

Those long tanned legs were so fucking delicious. He was sick, but she was... Fuck, she was everything a man could ever wish for: she was young, delightfully pretty, clever and provocative, ironic and brisk. She was sweet and affectionate with him. And he couldn't get the image of those soft thighs, those red cheeks, those juicy lips like fucking apricots, out of his head. 

Ben could no longer restrain himself, he snorted and cursed himself as he untied his pants. His thick, fat cock was in need of relief. Ben only lowered his underpants the necessary: the head of his cock was purple and throbbing, he desperately needed to cum. Ben spat heavily on his hand and grabbed his hard cock at the base. He began to masturbate brutally. 

His hand tight around his rock member slid quickly and made him moan and growl, murmur and reel. "Shit, shit, shit..." he kept repeating while with one hand he choked his cock violently and got his fingers dirty with pre-cum, and the head of his cock became completely soaked. With the other hand he squeezed his balls tightly and touched them, caressed them until he felt his orgasm become more and more imminent. 

In his mind flowed images of Rey lying on his desk with her legs open, while he licked and penetrated her soft pink pussy with his fingers and she moaned like the little slut she was. She would have begged him to have his cock buried inside her hot cunt, she would have been completely wet and would have repeated his name while orgasming around his huge member. Oh, he would fuck her on every surface of his office. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, yes fuck, yes, Rey, oh Rey fuck... I'm coming, I'm fucking coming I'm coming" Ben whispered through clenched teeth, while his cock began to spray hot streams of cum. Only when his orgasm had stopped and he looked around Ben realized how sick his lust for Rey was. 

What he had forgotten was that often Rey, at the end of her lessons, came to his office to greet him. Outside the door, Rey had heard everything.  
~~~  
The next day Rey's classes ended at three in the afternoon. Ben would teach until noon and then stay in his office for the rest of the day. That would have been the perfect moment. 

Rey had washed and changed that morning. She had worn one of those tight blue denim buttoned clothes that she had bought with Rose. It was the shortest and tightest thing she could find in her closet. The black shirt covered her outfit. The hours passed too fast and too slow. Rey had thought of a thousand ways to enter Ben's office, but in the end she had given up: she had no idea what she would do, she only knew that she had to do something.

Early afternoon arrived and Rey found herself in front of Ben' office door. She barely breathed and at the same time desperately needed to refill her lungs with fresh air as her heart pounded. She was about to step back and surrender, when suddenly the office door opened and she found herself an inch from Ben, who looked at her in amazement. 

"Rey, what are you doing here?" he asked and smiled. She swallowed and breathed. She felt her cheeks burn and her pussy getting hotter and hotter: the mere effect of having him so close drove her crazy. 

"I... Er... Hello. Eheh knock knock, I wanted to knock but... Here you are! I just wanted... I wanted to talk. With you. To talk to you, professor, I mean... Ben. I wanted to talk to you, Ben" Rey finally managed to say. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled to try to hide the redness on her face. 

Ben ushered her in and made her sit down. It was late June, the school was hot and muggy, the office was the worst place to work: it was small, dusty and torrid. It was terrible to work there. Ben had noticed that Rey was already sweating, her skin was beaded with droplets of sweat, yet she was trembling. For a moment he was afraid she was ill, but it wasn't like that, Rey was fine. 

"So Rey, what do you want to tell me?" Ben said gently. Although he felt guilty about his impure thoughts, he could control his impulses in front of her. Most of the time, at least. When Rey took off her shirt, Ben paled for a moment. She was so damn fucking sexy. That blue denim dress left very little to the imagination.

Her perfect curves were wrapped in that dress and her voluminous brown hair gently fell on her chest. Her hazel eyes looked at him as if she were dying to confess something. Ben had to fight against his more animalistic instincts, but in the end he had to try to hide the showy erection in his pants.

"Ben I... I don't know how to say it..." she began. Rey took a deep breath. Ben was beginning to worry. Rey closed her eyes and calmed down: what she was about to say could satisfy her desires forever or ruin their friendship forever. When Rey opened her eyes she was more determined than ever. 

She looked at him intently and could swear she had seen him swallow. Fuck, his neck was... No. No, she had to focus.  
"Ben, I heard you yesterday. I was behind the door."  
Shit. Ben began to tremble, but he hid it: he hoped it was all a joke, that Rey was manipulating him, or that she was referring to something else. It couldn't be true, that was to be his worst nightmare.  
"What... What did you hear... I mean, what did you hear exactly?" he asked worriedly.  
Rey could recognize the worried expression on his face. She had to find the courage to say everything.  
"I heard you were... Ben I know you were... masturbating. I know what the sound of an ejaculation is. Or rather I know what sound sex has. And I heard my name. I'm not a little girl anymore, I grew up, I had my... experiences. What I'm trying to tell you is that I had boys, I looked for love elsewhere, everywhere except here, but I can't... Ben now that I know that you too... I mean, now that you want me, I can no longer deny it or pretend it's not true. Ben I love you, and not like a friend, an cousin, a relative. We are not relatives. I know that for many it would be wrong, but I don't give a fuck. I want you Ben and if you want me... well, I'm here" Rey said without breathing and in the end she just wanted to take a breath. 

Ben was... speechless. A thousand thoughts crossed his head: he was a professor, she was one of a student. He was part of her family, he was Luke's nephew and she was his foster daughter! But they were by the end of the school year, she was going to be of age within two and a half months and until she was old enough that could have been their secret. Their dirty little secret. He had lost all ability to reason. How long had he not enjoyed a woman's warmth?

Without saying anything else, Ben got up and walked over to the girl. With one hand he moved the chair she was sitting on backward, then ducked in front of her. He clung to the back of the chair to avoid grabbing her soft hips and holding her close without her realizing what was going on. When Ben looked up at her Rey saw his pupils dilated like those of the werewolf, his face flushed and she felt his warm breath on her skin. He was so fucking hot. 

"You must be absolutely sure of it. You still have time to get out of here and forget everything that happened. But if you decide to stay now... I will take all of you" Ben said. His deep voice was completely influenced by lust. His eyes shone with mad desire. Rey felt that she could melt in that same chair. Those words, oh gods. It was pure passion, madness and desire. They were all she wanted to hear. 

Rey felt that consuming desire inside her, her pussy was already soaking wet and that pleasant itch between her legs could only be satisfied by him. She was tired of masturbating thinking about his cock between her legs. The girl rubbed her thighs together and let out a small, weak moan. Ben felt the blood coming to his brain and completely lost all reasoning ability.  
"Fuck, yes."

Ben grabbed Rey by the hips and, with a force she didn't believe he possessed, he lifted her up and picked her up. Rey let out a squeak of amazement and clung to Ben: her legs tightened around his hips and her hands grabbed his shirt. Ben could not stop himself, no longer. He wanted her, he wanted everything from her. 

Ben put an arm under her and grabbed her firm young ass with one hand. The other hand slid over the girl's neck and plunged into her thick brown hair. "Kiss me" he said firmly and Rey surrendered in his arms. 

Their mouths joined in a frenetic and voracious kiss, loud and wild. They didn't wait any longer: their tongues swirled around each other, they looked for each other and tasted each other, they waged war to prevail over each other. In reality each of them was touching heaven. Rey's mouth was the sweetest thing Ben had ever tasted. 

"Fuck, I love your taste. I can't imagine how sweet your little pussy is" Ben said between kisses. Rey moaned in pleasure on his mouth and could only think of how overwelmed she was: his hands continuing to tighten her hair and massage her ass. His mouth was everywhere, his hot tongue was devouring her soul. His teeth bitten her young and fleshy lips as if he wanted to eat them all, as if he wanted to feed on her. 

In the meantime, she was trying to rub her already soaked pussy on his cock, still imprisoned in his pants and rock hard. The tight dress however prevented her from doing so and she grunted in frustration. Rey was desperate, she had an unstoppable desire to feel it on her. She wanted his warm skin against hers, she wanted to kiss every scar on his body, she wanted to fill his body with the crimson marks of her fiery kisses. 

"I hate this fucking dress" Ben muttered. He started to move. He moved until he knew he had reached the desk: he put Rey down for a moment, only to throw everything on it to the ground. Ben had lost his mind, he could only think of her. Rey was exquisite, he did not remember ever having had such a splendid woman with him, she did not remember ever feeling so desired. 

When he turned again Rey was naked. Completely naked. Ben was totally paralyzed for a moment. "Oh shit..." he whispered. She was fucking beautiful. Even with that dress she was gorgeous, but that body... She was splendid: her soft hips, her perfect and luminous skin, her round and firm breasts like peaches, her soft and juicy ass. 

The dress lay forgotten on the ground, but there was nothing else. Ben grabbed her and drew her to him. He pushed her against the desk, forcing her to sit on it and spread her legs wide. Ben closed his eyes and inhaled for a moment. "You... you all day, you were in my fucking school, during the fucking lessons, without wearing panties" Ben grunted through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, I've been... I've been naked all day, in that dress" she whispered, looking him in the eyes and licking her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Ben grunted and pounced on her. He began to bite her neck, while with one hand he was tightening her boobs, pinching her turgid pink nipples and enjoying their exquisite softness. Rey moaned with every kiss, every time he moved his fingers on her skin, every time he bit her neck and left purple marks on it.

Ben continued to touch her: his hands gripped her hips tightly while Rey indulged in the pleasure he was giving her. "Ben... the shirt, Ben" she said, as she had already started to unbutton his shirt with her hands.  
"Yes, do it" Ben said, but soon realized that Rey was struggling with that shirt to open it. "Fuck it, I'll rip it off" Rey said, she firmly grasped the edges of his shirt and tore it. All the buttons fell to the floor. "Finally" she said. 

Ben' body was splendid: it was solid and toned, marked by scars and he was shredded. Rey wanted nothing more than to touch every muscle fiber, every inch of his skin. She lightly scratched his skin with her nails as she approached him and he snarled like a hungry wolf. She was now close enough to taste his skin: with the tip of her tongue the girl drew an infinite and hot line on his chest. 

"O shit, babe" Ben swore again and Rey smiled on his skin. She clung to his back with her nails, while her mouth sank on his chest: his skin was the perfect design of what she wanted more than anything else in the world. The girl's hands slid in front of him and her fingers began to play with his nipples. Oh, he was sensitive too. Seeing him tilt his head like that and enjoying without any restraint was the most beautiful vision she had ever witnessed.  
"Do you like?" Rey whispered almost shyly on his neck. Ben nodded. "Fuck yes, it's fucking good. But I want more of you" Ben quickly undid his trousers and took off what was left of his clothing. 

Now they were both naked, the clothes were scattered on the ground and they had started kissing again.  
Rey had never been kissed with such passion.  
Ben had never had a woman so young and beautiful.  
Rey felt his cock rub on the inside of her thigh.  
Ben stroked the girl's smooth legs.  
Rey loved his mouth on her neck, while he bit and licked her, kissed and tasted her as if she had been the most delicious dessert. 

"Tell me you want it... Fuck, please tell me you like it" Ben begged her as he gently bitten the earlobe. Rey shivered with pleasure at his warm voice so close.  
"Ben, I want you. I love you, I'm yours, do what you want with me" she whispered in a low voice.  
"I love you so fucking much... You have no idea. Now, you will do what I tell you. Lie down on this desk and open your beautiful legs for me, make me feel how wet you are and how tight you are."  
"Yes, yes Ben."

Rey lay down on the desk with her legs open. The wood was cold and her back was sweaty and hot. Ben knelt in front of her and took a moment to look at that perfect pussy.  
"You are gorgeous, you know? Your body is... Damn, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Oh bloody hell, look at this. You are soaked!"  
Rey had a gorgeous pussy: Ben looked at her and it seemed to him that he was observing the most precious flower of the entire universe. A flower that no one else could ever smell and taste: Rey would have been his forever, he would have ruined her for any other man.  
"Oh Ben please, please..."  
"What do you want? Tell me."  
"You, I want you."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Everything you want to do to me. Lick me, bite me, torture me, fuck me, but do it now. I beg you."

Ben waited no longer. He sank his tongue between those soft and wet lips. "So sweet... Um... I love it" he repeated as he drank all those delicious juices. Rey trembled and moaned on his mouth as she rubbed her sensitive cunt on his flat tongue. She let out a high-pitched moan when, finally, Ben kissed her little clit. That knot of nerves drove her crazy with pleasure every time it was touched by expert hands and Ben' were the only expert hands she had ever known.  
"Yes, yes just like that. Oh Ben, it's so good... How can you be so good?"  
"Did you have doubts, my dear?"  
"Fuck no, I have dreamed of this moment for... Months." 

Ben got up. He wanted to watch her orgasm. It would have been a fucking angelic vision. Ben penetrated her deep with two fingers and began to pump them with unstoppable fury inside her. Her slippery pussy widened and covered his fingers with her exquisite liquids.

Ben still licked his lips for what he had tasted of the girl. His saliva was now deep inside her. He had penetrated her with his tongue, he had spit inside her to mark forever that fucking pussy as his.  
"Look at me" Ben ordered and she immediately looked up at him. The girl's eyes were lost in the oblivion of passion. "I want to feel you come on my fingers and I want to watch you do it, but if you close your eyes even once I stop."

Rey wanted to resist. She had to resist. She loved Ben and seeing him so, so addicted to her pleasure, made her feel strong about the power she had over him and at the same time enslaved by what only he could give her. His expert hands continued to fuck her without restraint, his tireless fingers shook her and made her mad. She wanted to resist, but that orgasm would have been so intense, and Ben' grunts were so sexy and his scent was everywhere and... Rey closed her eyes. Ben stopped.

"NO! Shit, Ben, I beg you. Keep going, more, I'll be good, I won't close my eyes, I promise!" she began to beg and Ben, with a mischievous smile on his lips, started masturbating her again. "Be a good girl and don't disappoint me, or I'll have to stop" he said and for a moment she remembered that he was Ben Solo, professor of English Literature: him, a man loved and respected by students and professors was there, in front of her, naked and was making her come on his fingers. He was all hers. Not only Rey did no longer close her eyes, but she looked at him. She looked him in the eye, while he was fucking her hard with his tireless fingers and she said to him: "I'm coming, Ben, I'm coming, oh yes, yes, fuck...". He could feel her pussy tighten around his fingers and he felt fucking proud of himself like never before. 

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to fuck you. I want to come deep inside you" Ben said. He went to sit in his chair and she followed him. He stroked his cock a couple of times, while with a finger he gestured to Rey to turn around and turn her back on him. She knew what she had to do: she had to sit on him and allow herself to be impaled by his length until she felt his member twitch inside her and release his warm load.

Ben took her by the hips and guided her over him. As soon as he felt the head of his cock penetrate her, he moaned. He could not resist any longer, hurriedly pushed her over him and Rey screamed with pleasure. He was big inside her, he was stretching her and ruining her for anyone else. From that moment forward no one else besides him could have possessed her. 

Rey lay down on Ben, who was reclining in his chair and stroking her body entirely with his hands. She spread her legs wide and placed them on the armrests of the chair to give him free access to her hot sex. Ben grabbed her thighs from below and began to fuck her: his strokes were slow, but powerful. She could feel his full length penetrating her to the cervix and she was in danger of going crazy forever.

Her back against his chest, his balls slamming against her ruined pussy, Rey's hand stroking Ben's hair, Ben's hands clutching her breasts, her thighs, her firm butt. It was all perfect. 

Their muffled moans were the only noise left in the room. Ben kept on fucking her: his cock slid perfectly inside her, her cunt was wet and warm, ready to welcome him with every stroke. Her legs wide open were the sweetest invitation, she wanted to be fucked like that, she wanted to be filled by him until she came again and again. Everything Ben wanted was to feel Rey milk his cock until it completely cum deep inside her. 

Ben let go of her ass and with one hand went to touch her clitoris. He started drawing perfect little circles on it and he could hear Rey trembling and moaning more and more intensely. "I want to come with you, I want to hear you come on my cock. I know you like it, you're so tight and wet, oh yes... Oh shit... So fucking wet ... Come for me baby, come now!" he moaned and, growling, began to spray his abundant seed inside her. The last things he could perceive were her pussy tightening around his excited member and his name pronounced by the girl he loved, like an infinite prayer.

As soon as her orgasm subsided, Ben raised Rey and spun her around, only to make her sit on him and penetrate her before the fluids could get out of her. Soon his cock would have softened, but until then he wanted to savor the warmth of her all the way in. 

Rey hugged him. She was overwhelmed by all those emotions, but she had never been happier. She lazily kissed his neck, while he caught his breath. He stroked her back with his fingertips and wondered if it was all real or if he would wake up at any moment. 

"I love you" Rey whispered and Ben realized that it was all real, that it had really happened and that he was unconditionally in love with that girl. "I love you" he replied and kissed her on the shoulder. Whatever had happened, they would never separate from that moment on.

Ben was about to suggest the girl get dressed and move into his house as soon as possible when Rey laughed. She looked up at him and Ben saw the most beautiful, sincere smile of his life. "What?" he asked in a low voice. Rey went up to his ear and whispered: "Luke will kill us". Ben laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Let me know with comments and kudos. Love you all, take care. 💖  
> Also long live to our Prince Ben Solo.


End file.
